The Confession
by EEevee
Summary: [challenge fic]Megumi has something to tell everyone... [I need to be shot I mean, oneshot]


Title: The Confession

Author: Eeevee

Genre: general torment

Rating: K+ for damnable and the pairing

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Even if they were, I wouldn't torment Megumi so horrible!

Note: Challenge fic issued by fyyrose… damn you Bob!

Megumi was dreading it.

The normally fearless doctor was almost petrified with the thoughts that danced in her head. She couldn't let this beat her! But things like this could turn out badly… for both her and the other parties involved.

Steeling her resolve, she moved her lips silently in a well-practiced speech. The words coated her throat with a sickly-sweetness that wouldn't go away, no matter how much water she drank. Those damnable butterflies in her stomach seemed to actually enjoy the drenching because the water just made her waves of nervousness worse.

"I will just be blunt, like I usually am." She told herself, "I am me after all. I can do this. If I can bring people back from the brink of death, I can say a few paragraphs to the people that deserve to know."

"Uh, hey, Foxy, what's the hold up here?" The roosterhead was peering around the corner like she was going to bang him on the head with her medical box. Well, it was tempting, but he needed to be conscious for her announcement.

"How dare you question a how long a lady takes, but since you volunteered, I do need these bags moved out to the front." She commanded and he grinned, not minding her sharp tongue or demands for manual labor. It almost made her want to bait him some more. Sometimes it just seemed like Sanosuke begged for it. "I will be out in a moment."

The cocky young man just nodded his head casually and dragged all the bags out in one go, looking like an overloaded mule.

"They are my friends; they will understand." She coached herself, breathing deeply. Of course, there might be a bit of shock. That was understandable. Actually, there would probably be a lot of noise too. Sanosuke and Misao were very excitable people sometimes. Kaoru sometimes had better sense, but it was hit-and-miss when she really got riled up. Sir Ken would take it like the man he was and Aoshi, he wouldn't take it at all, because he was probably still locking himself away from the general public.

She brushed back her hair and walked out to get it over with.

"Everyone," She waited until everyone was silent and paying attention to her. This wasn't the sort of thing she wanted to repeat. Even Aoshi regarded her from the back with cool blue eyes. "I have an announcement to make."

"What is it?" Yahiko never seemed to understand the word control, since he usually just said whatever popped into his head. That was okay though because everyone else had the very same question written on their faces. "You pregnant or something?"

Okay, that was NOT okay. Kaoru thought the same thing because she gave her student a sound whacking, promising that some manual labor would cleaning more than the dojo's wooden floors.

"Nah, Foxy would have to have a guy for that." Sanosuke drawled with a sloppy grin that said 'please don't hit me.' Kaoru smacked him too for good measures.

"Actually…"

The eyes widened.

"…I am not pregnant." Megumi laughed, enjoying the shock on their faces and then the annoyance. Except Aoshi. He went from no expression to no expression. Apparently, nothing fazed him. At least nothing would until Misao was the one making the particular announcement. "But I am sure this will be just as… shocking."

The long silence told her they were waiting.

"Waaaaaaaaah!" One of the two resident ninja girls came hurtling in. It seemed to be the younger of the two and she immediately was followed by the other one who glared at Megumi. "You!"

"Oro!"

"What about Megumi?"

"Eww, don't drip snot on me."

"Shut up you little brat. My whole life has been thrown in the air!"

"Hey, I'll do some comf—umm." Sanosuke's offer was cut short by a death glare from formerly no expression. "Never mind."

The doctor sighed, hoping to have drawn it out a little longer.

"Hiko and I are lovers."

The wailing continued, this time louder. Megumi wondered if she should be worried about flying knives in a moment if they got too worked up. Misao was certainly flashing enough steel and energy without adding to the mix. Sir Ken had fallen over with circles swirling and Sanosuke's jaw had gotten acquainted with the dirt.

"Oh… wow." Kaoru's voice was exceptionally calm. "Umm… wow. And, congratulations?"

"May your days be happy ones." Aoshi replied in a monotone and turned away as if the excitement was too much for him.

"I think he's overwhelmed with happiness." Hiko remarked, coming up behind her. She leaned back into him and laughed, "I don't think it's happiness. Just be careful of spiked sake in the future."

A/N: couldn't resist a touch of A/Meg at the end either. How pathetic. Written in the computer lab at school to kill time.


End file.
